


Happy Birthday, Dean

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dean!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know how he let himself get roped into this, Dean thought to himself as he stared at the backs of Cas’ hands. It was almost laughable – Cas behind him, covering his eyes and simultaneously leading him to a “birthday surprise”. All the more laughable because Cas kept stepping on the backs of his shoes and apologizing profusely, all while huffing little laughs that tickled the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.</p><p>He had told Cas and Sam to ignore his birthday, like he told them to do every year, but with Abaddon gone, and the angels back up in heaven, there was more to celebrate than just Dean’s birthday.</p><p>Of course, this day was just for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet for Dean's birthday! xox

He didn’t know how he let himself get roped into this, Dean thought to himself as he stared at the backs of Cas’ hands. It was almost laughable – Cas behind him, covering his eyes and simultaneously leading him to a “birthday surprise”. All the more laughable because Cas kept stepping on the backs of his shoes and apologizing profusely, all while huffing little laughs that tickled the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.

He had told Cas and Sam to ignore his birthday, like he told them to do every year, but with Abaddon gone, and the angels back up in heaven, there was more to celebrate than just Dean’s birthday.

Of course, this day was just for Dean.

He reached his hands up to Cas’ and stroked the pads of his thumbs against Cas’ lithe fingers.

“Is this the kind of surprise that has a happy ending?” He asked, and Cas tapped his ass with his knee.

“You’re going to scar your brother’s mind, Dean.” Cas said, but Dean noted the playful tone in his voice. “Besides, you’ll get your happy ending later,” he whispered, his hot breath on Dean’s ear.

“Fucking tease,” said Dean, and he let Cas lead him to his surprise.

“Okay, we’re at your surprise, are you ready?” asked Cas, excitement rising in his voice. Dean found himself smiling, his jaw aching from it all.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready, Cas,” he said, and Cas removed his hands from Dean’s eyes. Dean opened his eyes to see his brother, and Cas running over beside him, three balloons floating in the air, and a pie sitting on the table between the two of them, a candle jammed through the center of the crust.

“Happy birthday!” They said, laughing, and Dean choked out a laugh, feeling the emotion welling up inside of him. He dabbed his eyes and walked over to his family, hugging them around their middles as hard as he could.

“Thanks, you guys.” He said, hoarsely, trying to cover up the emotion in his voice. Cas kissed his cheek before he pulled away.

“Did we do it wrong?” He asked, noticing the tears in Dean’s eyes. He dabbed them away with the back of his hand.

“No, Cas. I think we did it perfectly,” Sam said, and he motioned to the pie, the candle threatening to drip wax on the delicious dessert. “Make a wish, dude.” He said, patting his brother’s back.

Dean smiled, and looked at his brother and his fallen angel before saying, “I’ve got all I could ever wish for,” and blew out the candle.

Sam and Cas exchanged looks before raising their eyebrows expectantly at Dean.

“Alright, enough chick flick moments, let’s get our pie on.” 


End file.
